


"We aren't married" - Adrinette

by Marichatobsession



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichatobsession/pseuds/Marichatobsession
Summary: An Adrinette fic based off of Tumblr user kikirwheeler's prompt "We aren't married".





	"We aren't married" - Adrinette

Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya were setting up their picnic in the park. It had been three years since Marinette and Adrien had gotten their Miraculouses, and it had been a year and a half since Adrien had asked Marinette out. They had all recently celebrated their eighteenth birthdays and were preparing to go to college. Today was their mini graduation party, for just the four of them.  
“I can’t believe a fashion chain offered you a job already,” Alya said, holding her drink up in honor of Marinette.  
“It’s just an internship,” Marinette reminded her. “But it’ll be great practice, and I’ll be able to do it while I go to school.”  
“Isn’t my wife just the greatest?” Adrien bragged, putting an arm around Marinette.  
Marinette looked up at him in confusion. “We aren’t married. We aren’t even engaged.”  
The table was awkwardly silent for a moment. Nino coughed, trying to take attention away from his bro, but the girls just stared at Adrien. Adrien met Nino’s eyes and nodded once. Nino pulled out his phone and pushed the record button.  
“Well, I had a big plan to do this later while we were at the carnival,” Adrien said, sliding off the picnic table. He pulled a ring box from his pocket and knelt down next Marinette. “I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, Marinette. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Will you marry me?”  
Marinette and Alya stared at him in shock. Nino, who had been in on it from the start, tried not to laugh at the look on their faces.   
“Of course! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Marinette cried, throwing her arms around him.   
Adrien kissed her before sliding the ring in place on her finger. Once they managed to detach themselves from each other, Alya and Nino hugged their best friends, congratulating them. Although Adrien didn’t get to follow through with his big plan, Marinette couldn’t have been happier with the proposal. Her favorite three people in the world had been there, and Nino had managed to capture it all on video.  
Their graduation celebration quickly turned into an engagement celebration, and the small group celebrated with all their might. In a few months, Nino would enlist Adrien’s help with his own proposal, too. The group was very lucky, and very happy, to have all found each other.


End file.
